Daddy, I Love A Wolf
by TheCivilState
Summary: "For our next date," she said, "Do you think you could take me to Crete?"


_I'm not Red Riding Hood, but I think the wolves have got me_

"So how's Tyler?" Caroline snapped her attention back to the conversation at hand as soon as her M.I.A boyfriend became the topic of discussion. She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, and took another sip of her milkshake.

"Good, I guess," she said, "It's not like we really talk much, just voice messages and the occasional text. He's still trying to break the sire bond and he says he's pretty close."

"Well that's nice," Elena said, "He'll be able to come back sooner. I bet you'll be excited to see him." Caroline nodded, melancholy smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah," she said, thoughts drifting towards another hybrid, "It would be nice to see him again."

_I don't need a knight so baby take of all your armor_

"Caroline, I must say I was surprised by your invitation. Not to imply it isn't welcomed." Klaus stepped around her and into her home, taking in the pictures hanging in the hallway and Caroline's red scarf that was pooled on the table. The door clicked behind him and he turned to see Caroline regarding him carefully. A bit too carefully.

"Should I expect Damon to rush out and try to dagger me again?" he asked, peeling off his leather jacket and hanging it on the coat rack just inside the door. Caroline's brow furrowed and she let out a huff of air as he led the way further into _her _house.

"What?" she asked, "Do you think I called you over here as part of some devious plan? Seriously, you think way too much of me." She found herself suddenly pinned, the doorjamb of the living room pressing uncomfortably into her back as Klaus invaded her personal space.

"You don't think enough of yourself," he whispered before dropping his head to the crook of her neck and inhaling. Her heart, a useless organ now, remained dead calm while her stomach did an Olympic gymnast routine. This was not supposed to be happening. This was not Caroline had planned and damnit, Caroline Forbes got what she wanted.

"You're invading my space," she said and had tried to sound firm, but her words came out a little more breathy than she intended. It didn't help that his hand had pushed her shirt away from the waistband of her jeans. It didn't help his thumb was now stroking her hipbone as if he had a right to. Which he didn't. It didn't matter if he was some incredibly attractive Original hybrid. He was bad. So very bad, bad, bad.

"So?" he asked, lips hovering dangerously close to hers, "Do something about it."

She wasn't entirely sure who moved first- okay, she did- but one moment she was pressed into the doorjamb and the next Klaus was up against a wall as she assaulted his mouth with her own. The hybrid didn't lose anytime, hooking her leg around his hip and lifting her onto the back of the couch. He ground his hips into her and Caroline moaned at the friction, rocking her hips against his and hooking her legs around his hips. His hands deftly rid her of her shirt and when his mouth began to pepper kisses to the tops of her breasts, she wanted to die right then and there.

Being a perpetual teenaged hybrid meant her hormones were always raging and without Tyler there to scratch that particular itch, Caroline was horny enough that a thorough eye fucking from Klaus would've done it for her. But she highly doubted that's what he had in mind when he lifted her from the couch and settled her on the floor, allowing her to tear away his shirt as he removed her jeans. His hand came down to cup her and she whimpered, bucking against his hand and scratching at his back in an attempt to pull him just that much closer. He took it a step further and slipped _one, two, three_ fingers inside her and slowly began to pump as she lay sprawled across the living room floor, completely useless as she started seeing stars. It didn't occur to her that her mother could walk in at any moment and when that thought crossed her mind, she realized there was no way Klaus was leaving her high and dry.

Klaus was surprised when the baby vampire writhing on the floor suddenly flipped him over and rid him of his jeans with an ease he wouldn't have expected her to possess. Her hand came down to stroke him, _once, twice, three _times and he groaned as she positioned her hips over his. This wasn't about him, he knew that the moment she had called. This was all about Caroline Forbes sating a need she had and Klaus was more than willing to assist. Even if she never gave him the time of day afterwards, at least he could say he had fu-

Both Klaus and Caroline lost their train of thought as Caroline slid down on him, her mouth falling open and he groaned, lifting his hips to fill her completely. They remained still for a moment before she began to swivel her hips in an enticing, maddening way. But this wasn't about Klaus, this was about Caroline, so before she could go any further, Klaus had her pressed into the sofa as he thrust against her with enough force to break a human. But Caroline wasn't human and she arched backwards, raising her hips to meet each thrust before hooking her legs around his hips. Klaus' hands were everywhere then; palming her breasts and stroking her heat as she quivered and came closer and closer to completion.

At the last moment, Klaus withdrew entirely from her and before she could scream in frustration, he pressed her firmly into the wall and entered her from behind, hand dropping to stroke her clit as he bit into her neck. Caroline exploded from the overstimulation and screamed, her body trembling as he helped her ride out the wave, fingers never stopping their motions against her sex. She wanted to die right then and there because certainly nothing could ever top what Klaus had just done to her.

The house was in perfect array and Klaus gone by the time Lisa Forbes came home. She didn't know what had happened a few minutes earlier and she didn't question her daughter's humming as Caroline fixed them dinner. It was just another night in the Forbes home.

_My dreams consist of things that'll make you want to hide_

Caroline awoke to an unfamiliar weight draped across her shoulder. When she turned, Klaus was there smiling at her and he clamped a hand over her mouth before she could scream.

"Now, now," he whispered, "You wouldn't want to wake your mother, would you?" And there he was again; sadistic, cruel, Original hybrid Klaus. Granted, she wasn't entirely sure he'd disappeared during yesterday's escapade, but she was pretty certain a killer like Klaus could not cause the sort of pleasure she'd experienced. He obviously had an evil twin and her life was a soap opera.

"What do you want?" she demanded when he finally removed his hand, only to drop it to parts further South. She smacked his hand away and rolled out of bed, despite how tempting a repeat of last night sounded. He rolled backwards and sprawled out on her bed, arms coming to rest behind his head.

"I normally don't sleep with a girl on the first date without at least buying her a drink first," he said, "The least you can do is let me make it up to you and take you out."

"Um, no," she said quickly, "You're a creepy, evil hybrid and I am not going out with you."

"So you'll just fuck me quietly then?" he asked and she was thankful she couldn't blush, "Or perhaps not so quietly. I'm surprised we didn't wake the neighbors." She threw a book at him, but he caught it, taking a glance at the cover before setting in on her nightstand.

"You're Klaus," she said, "I will not be seen in public with you." He was there suddenly, crowding her space and pressing her into the wall. Damn he smelled good. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Oh, right. Kind of hard to notice a guy's cologne when his hand is-

"Whoever said anything about public?" She gulped. He had her there.

_You want the same as I, I_

_So stop pretending_

"A picnic?" she asked in disbelief, settling down on the blanket all the same. Klaus' idea of a date had been a picnic on his back lawn away from the prying eyes of the public. Except this was not a date and that is what Caroline Forbes would keep telling herself until her libido calmed and Tyler came home and everything went back to normal. Right.

"You don't like picnics?" Klaus settled down beside her, his jean clad knee pressing into her upper thigh. She shifted away as he opened the wicker basket, producing from it an assortment of delectable treats.

"I wasn't sure what you liked," he said, "Since we don't really know each other. But I thought crepes and macaroons and chocolate covered strawberries seemed a fairly safe bet."

"Oh yeah," she said, picking up a macaroon, "Perfectly safe bet if you're trying to seduce someone." He was there again, invading her space, and she noticed then how blue his eyes were.

"If anyone is guilty of seducing," he said, "It would be you. Or have you forgotten last night?" She almost choked on her macaroon, but recovered in time to brush his comment off as if last night hadn't happened. Which it most certainly had and her body was having a grand time reminding her of that every time crept just a little closer to her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked and he swallowed the strawberry he had eaten, looking a bit confused. It's not like it was a trick question.

"I told you," he said, "I don't typically sleep with a girl without a first date. Call me old fashioned, but-"

"That's not what I mean. Why the shiny gifts and the romantic drawings? Why tell me I'm beautiful? Why me?" He sighed, a deep, weary sort of sigh and fixed her with a very serious look.

"First of all," he said, "I called you beautiful, strong, and full of light. Secondly, I thought diamonds were a girl's best friend, but clearly you prefer my drawings. And lastly, why not?"

"That is not an answer," she protested, after reminding herself that diamonds were, in fact, a girl's best friend.

"Of course it is," he argued, "I've been alive for over a thousand years. When I cross paths with a beautiful, brave, and compassionate baby vampire who is one of the most intriguing people I've ever met, why shouldn't I want to get to know her? Why shouldn't I try romancing her and see where things lead? We have nothing but eternity, love. Why not is an acceptable answer."

She bit her lip and mulled over his words, but he hadn't won yet. Caroline wasn't giving up until he gave an answer she approved of.

"But what's so intriguing about me?" she asked, "I'm just some small town girl who has never been anywhere. You've probably known kings and queens- heck, you were probably a king at some point in history, or at least a lord or a duke or something. What could you find so intriguing about someone like me?"

Klaus reached out and grasped her hand, firmly, but not in an attempt to injure her. In fact, there was something gentle about the way his thumb stroked her knuckles and how his eyes were crinkling at the corners.

"You have no idea how valuable you are," he said, "And I would like to be the one to show you."

_I want to hold you through the night, we'll be a sweet disaster_

"Paris, Rome, Tokyo," she listed to herself, writing those destinations down on a piece of paper entitled _Places To Travel._

"Add Greece." She managed not to scream, but still jumped a bit when Klaus' voice invaded her thoughts. She threw a pillow at him and he caught it against her chest, joining her on her bed as she worked away at the places she'd like to see.

"Couldn't you use the front door like a normal person?" she asked, trying to ignore him and failing miserably.

"But I thought the vampire was supposed to sneak in through the window?" he said, "After all, that's what that Cullen boy does in those infernal Twilight movies Rebekah has been watching all day." Caroline giggled into her hand at the thought of Rebekah watching Twilight and Klaus hanging around long enough to notice Edward sneaking into Bella's room.

"It's not amusing," he deadpanned, "It's insulting to the vampire race and I'm ashamed my sister enjoys them."

"I enjoy them," Caroline said and Klaus shook his head at her, but did not comment further. When it didn't look like he'd be making another comment anytime soon, Caroline went back to her list.

"What about India?" she found herself asking, even though this was her list and she didn't need his input about anywhere because she was going to see the world and she was going to do it alone.

"India is fine," he said, "It's a bit hot and it rains a good deal, but the culture is fascinating. China as well."

"Australia?" He smiled fondly and she couldn't help the small smile of her own.

"A country made by criminals," he said, "What's not to love?" He snatched her list from her hands and examined it carefully, noticing the places she wished to go ranged from predictable to very unexpected.

"You should go to Crete," he said and added the Grecian island to the list, "See the labyrinth and hear about Princess Ariadne." Caroline took her list back from him and thought for a moment about crossing off Crete, but decided against it.

"Was she the princess you stole the bracelet from?" Klaus laughed, a full, genuine laugh and shook his head.

"Oh no, my charms wouldn't work on Ariadne. She was already in love with Theseus by the time I met her. Helped him escape the labyrinth after he defeated the minotaur by giving him a ball of red thread."

"Red thread?" Klaus turned to look at Caroline and saw her gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Something important about red thread?" he asked and she nodded slowly.

"My dad," she said and then swallowed because she hadn't said those two words together since he'd died, "He was always going on about some old Chinese belief. You've probably heard of it. Heck, you probably know who came up with it."

Klaus sat up and crossed his legs, his knees brushing against hers. He tilted her head up to look at him and smiled.

"Tell me?" he asked and Caroline couldn't resist the almost boyish curiosity that was filling his face.

"My dad said there was an invisible red thread that connected people who were destined to meet. And that no matter what happened in life, that thread would never break."

"I like the sound of that," Klaus said and watched as Caroline's finger traced over the word _Crete _written in his rather dated penmanship. Her eyes flicked up to meet his and she gave him a soft smile.

"For our next date," she said, "Do you think you could take me to Crete?"

_I don't believe in fairytales_

_But I believe in you and me_

_[song fic inspired by "Wonderland" by Natalia Kills_


End file.
